What the Future Holds
by darkninja21
Summary: A forbidden love story that breaks all the rules regarding good and evil... okay so it's between two teenagers but it still applies. Lance and Kitty are in love but not many people approve. Will some shocking twists tear them apart or will true love prevail? My first story for Lance and Kitty.
1. A New Begining

"YAY LANCE!!", Kitty yelled. Anyone could recognize the pride that filled her voice as she yelled for him. Today was the big day. Her boyfriend was graduating high school. Kitty Pryde had been dating Lance Alvers for over a year now. The once "bad boy" began focusing on school and was now graduating with honors. He tried to keep up with his "bad boy" façade, but everyone knew he had changed.

Lance blushed a bright red when he saw Kitty yelling and taking picture after picture of him. This whole thing wasn't his style. Of course, she wasn't his style either. But he would change everything for her. In fact, he already had for the most part. With her help, he began to focus on school. Those countless nights of studying with her really payed off.

He even changed his attitude, for the most part. He still had that famous temper, but with Kitty, he became a kinder and more gentle man. Although, he'd never admit that to the Brotherhood. Everything was all thanks to her. His "Pretty Kitty".

After the ceremony, Kitty ran and jumped into Lance's arms. "I'm so proud of you Lance", she said with tears. "Thanks babe", Lance said laughing. He brushed his finger across her cheeks to wipe away those proud tears. Some of the other X-Men came and congratulated him. The X-Men had accepted Lance ever since he and Kitty started dating. Even Logan would get Lance to help him with his bike or the X-Jet. All the X-Men liked Lance…. All but one.

Scott Summers glared at Lance. He never liked him. Everyone else tried to persuade Scott to like Lance saying that he's changed and all that. _He's not good enough for Kitty_, Scott though. But no one knew why Scott resented Lance so much…. not yet.

At Lance's graduation dinner, the Brotherhood and the X-Men ate together. It was a peaceful existence, besides the all too occasional burps and slurps from the Blob and Toad. Even Kitty's parents were there. It took a lot of work and encouragement from Professor Xavier telling them that he wasn't the same guy who almost killed them a while ago. Eventually, they accepted Lance and even treated him like family.

_Clink. Clink. Clink. _Lance clinked his spoon on his glass to get everyone's attention. "I want to thank everyone for coming to my graduation ceremony as well as my dinner. As you all know, I worked very hard to graduate, but I didn't do it alone. I never would have made it, if not for the help of the most amazing girl ever. Kitty, thank you so much for helping me graduate.", Lance said proudly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you", as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to make another announcement. Kitty, I have already asked your parents about this and they said yes. Will you?", Lance asked, getting down on one knee. He opened up a black velvet box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a princess cut diamond on it. "Oh my gosh! YES!", Kitty said jumping up to hug him.

"Of course, we'll be engaged until you graduate next year, but I just couldn't wait until then to ask you.", Lance said smiling. All the X-Men and the Brother hood stood to applaud and go congratulate the happy couple. Once that shock wore off, that it. Scott remained in his seat, though. He had a spoon in his hand that he squeezed until it bent.

That night, Kitty heard a knock on her door. She jumped and shoved Lance under the bed. [Lance and Rogue kind of switched places so that he could spend the night with Kitty (not for the first time ;p ) and Rogue went to spend the night with Wanda] Kitty opened the door, surprised to see Scott standing there. She stepped aside as he came and sat down on her bed.

"I needed to talk to you about you being engaged to Lance" , Scott began, "I don't think he is good enough for you and you need to dump him because I-". "I know what you're going to say Scott, but I don't care what you think. I love him and he loves me and-" Kitty interrupted him. "I love you Kitty!", Scott finished. Kitty dropped her bottom jaw, not sure if she heard right.

"Kitty, ever since I first saw you I knew I had to have you. I never understood why you would choose some loser over me but it's okay. I'll give you another chance", Scott said smiling as he held her hands in his. Kitty felt the ground tremble and had to kick Lance under the bed in hopes that he'd calm down before he was discovered.

"Scott,", Kitty began, taking he hands away from his, "You're a great guy and very good looking but what about Jean?". "Who? Oh! I just dated her because I needed someone around until you said yes. Why do you think I always tried to keep you two apart?", he asked.

"Kitty stood up and just said, "Scott, you need to accept that you and I will never be. I love Lance and he means everything to me. He's proven that he loves me more than a few times.". Scott stood up and just walked out without saying a word. He was shocked that he had lost her to a "hood rat".

Lance climbed out from under the bed thinking about what had just happened. "What's wrong babe?", she asked dusting him off. "Maybe he's right Kitty. Maybe I'm not good enough for you", Lance said sounding depressed. "Lance, you have risked everything to save me when we were fighting side by side to save the world. You raised your grades, tried to join the X-Men, and even saved up a lot of money just to be with me. Lance you are the best!", Kitty said hugging him.

"Thanks Pretty Kitty", he said. "Just wait, I'm going to buy you a huge house and anything else you could possibly desire. Tell me what it is you want", Lance asked holding her in his arms. Kitty looked him with her big blue eyes. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a photograph. "I have everything I could possibly ask for", she said handing him an ultrasound photo.


	2. Surprise!

_2months later_

Kitty paced nervously outside the professor's office. She was reciting over and over how exactly she should tell him about her being pregnant. "Kitty, do you want to come on or would you rather pace a hole in the floor?" the professor said from inside his office. _Of course, _Kitty thought, _he IS a mind-reader_. She took a deep breath and slowly opened his office door.

She gave a nervous smile as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Kitty, I sense that there is something you want to tell me", the professor said calmly. Kitty said a silent prayer of thanks for the simple fact that Professor X was such a calm person. It would make what she was about to say much easier. She nodded and took another deep breath.

"Professor X, I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. Professor X looked shocked. That was a first. "I know I shouldn't have had sex. I am just so in love with him and he loves me and he wants to be there for me and the baby and I'm so sorry and…" Kitty rambled on until she was interrupted. "Kitty, calm down. I'm not Wolverine", he said with a chuckle. Kitty almost fainted. _Oh my god! Wolverine! What is HE going to do when he finds out .I hope he doesn't hurt Lance. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the professor continued talking. 'I'm assuming the father is none other than Mr. Alvers?" he asked.

Kitty gave a nervous smile and said, "Bingo". "I must say that I am a little disappointed. On the other hand, you _are_ a teenager, and you aren't perfect", said the professor. "If you would rather me move out, I understand", Kitty said sadly. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Of course not, Kitty. There will be some changes though." Professor X began, "You will be responsible for telling everyone about this. If Lance is so intent on being there for you and your baby, then I expect him to be there too. I'll take care of Wolverine." Kitty nodded, her tears flowing now. The professor softened his look and said, "Don't cry Kitty. This is exciting news. Children are wonderful gifts from heaven. They will come with many sacrifices. I trust you will be a wonderful parent. You _are_ keeping it, correct?" Professor X asked. Kitty nodded.


	3. Confessions of a Teenage Mom

That night, Kitty and Lance sat sweating bullets at dinner. Wolverine was out. Lance was thankful for that. This morning, Kitty was telling him all about her earlier conversation with the professor, when they heard roaring. They knew the professor had finally told Wolverine.

Lance looked at Kitty. He felt bad for what she was about to endure. It took both of them to create this whole mess, but he still felt guilty. He decided to be a man and tell everyone himself. As a safety precaution, he stood _behind_ his chair. That way, if there was an angry mob of X-Men after him, he could have a head start. Everyone looked up at him. "I have an announcement to make", Lance began nervously. He knew everyone was beginning to like him, and it hurt that this was going to make everyone hate him again.

"Kitty's pregnant. And I'm the father", Lance blurted. He stepped back, getting ready to run. Kitty gasped, wanting to phase through the floor. Instead, he put her hands over her face. She looked like a child who thought that if she couldn't see anyone else, they couldn't see her. She looked up at all the faces, jaws dropped, staring at them. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Scott yelled. He was on his knees crying! Jean shook her head in embarrassment. She thought it was because he never liked Lance. She didn't know about his small obsession with her younger teammate. No one knew. Lucky for Kitty, the night he overheard Scott, he fell off the balcony climbing down and wasn't injured, but lost his memory of what Scott said. Kitty even had to tell him she was pregnant twice. She felt it was better Lance didn't remember. She couldn't change how Scott felt about Lance, but at least Lance was being nice to Scott.

Kitty stood up next to Lance, ready to explain. She smiled nervously. "I am four months pregnant. I don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet. I will find out tomorrow. I know you are all disappointed in me. It was stupid of me to have sex before I was married. I am taking responsibility though. We both are." she said, holding Lance's hand.

"How?" Jean asked.

"Are you still going to live here?" Kurt asked.

"Can I be the godmother", asked Rogue.

Scott was still crying hysterically. He had run out of the room. Jean was baffled by how much he was over-reacting.

"Kitty and Lance will stay here." the professor said. Everyone stared at him. "What?" they all said in unison. "We have that small apartment in the east wing that was made for any special visitors. They can live there." he finished calmly. "You're going to let them live together now?" Scott asked, not believing what he heard. Professor X put his hand up, stopping Scott.  
"Lance and Kitty made their decision. If Lance can get her pregnant, he will have to live with her and deal with everything that goes with being pregnant: the mood swings, the cravings, and when the baby is born, the diapers, waking up early in the morning, the screaming and crying."

Lance gulped and nodded. He was willing to take whatever responsibility he needed to. "Thank you Professor! That means a lot! I was afraid you were going to make me move out", Kitty said in relief. "Of course not! You made a mistake, that's all. But, this weekend, you are going to go back to Northbrook to break the news to your parents", the professor replied. Lance fainted.


	4. You're What?

When Lance woke up, he was laying on Kitty's bed. He sat up and was rubbing his head. Kitty walked in right when he was lying back down. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Scared shitless. I completely forgot about telling your parents. I'm a dead man Kitty! They just started liking me!" Lance said. He pulled Kitty's pillow over his face. Kitty smiled.

She leaned over and pulled the pillow off his face. He scooted over as she lay next to him. "It'll be okay", she said laying her head on his chest. "You won't be doing this alone", she said. Kitty thought it was funny. _Shouldn't he be comforting me? _

Friday came all too soon. Professor X called the school to explain that Kitty was going to be homeschooled for the remainder of the year. She would go in for finals and that was it. The school agreed, considering the fact that Kitty was pregnant. This worked out well, since Kitty and Lance were going that morning to find out the baby's gender.

Lance was in awe as he saw his unborn child on the monitor. Kitty squeezed his hand, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Would you like to know the baby's gender?" the nurse asked. "Can you write it down and put it in an envelope?" Kitty asked. The nurse looked unsure but did as she was asked. Lance looked at Kitty, confused. "I decided that if we wait and let my parents be the first to find out the gender, it might help them accept the situation with less trouble", Kitty explained. Lance smiled. "I love that you are so smart", he said kissing her hand.

On the way there Kitty asked Lance to stop at a bakery. "Here's the deal. I'm pregnant and I want my parents to be the first to find out the gender", Kitty explained, "I need a cake with chocolate frosting on top and the frosting between the layers has to be vanilla colored pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy". The lady working the counter smiled and took the envelope. After giving them an address to ship it to (they were only a few miles away from Kitty's parents' house), she left.

Kitty's parents were thrilled to see both of the teens. They embraced them with loving hugs and firm handshakes. "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you guys something", Kitty said as they all sat on the couch. Lance was scared as he held her hand. He couldn't run from this one. "I'm pregnant", Kitty said.

_Bum Bum BUM!!! What will happen next?_


	5. Boy or Girl?

Lance looked as Kitty's father, Carmen, stood up. "I must say that I'm disappointed. But, I guess every teen makes mistakes. I don't approve of you two having sex or getting pregnant, but as long as Lance is there for you and supports you, and as long as you finish your school, there's nothing I can do.", Carmen said.

Kitty and Lance looked at each other and smiled. Still in shock, Kitty jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you so much Daddy!" she said. Lance stood and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I promise I will take great care of your daughter and grandchild". "So Kitty, tell us. How far along are you? Where will you live? Do you know what the gender is? Who will pay for everything?" her mother asked. Kitty smiled. Her mother was always the worry-wart.

"I am four months along. Professor X arranged it so I could finish high school and take care of the baby. With your permission, he wants to allow Lance and me to stay in the same room. He said that Lance should have to take care of me and deal with my mood swings, and the baby's constant crying, waking up and diaper changes", Kitty said. "I guess that makes sense. We will agree on one condition", Carmen said firmly, "I can't tell you not to have sex but with Mr. Xavier being so kind about what has occurred, you two will promise not to have any sex in that house. Having sex in someone else's house is very disrespectful." "We never have and I promise we never will", Kitty said.

Lance stood as the doorbell rang. He was shaking from being so scared. "I'll get it. It's probably my surprise", Kitty said running to the door. Sure enough, the cake had arrived. Kitty thanked the delivery man and closed the door. "Lance and I decided that you two would be the first to know the baby's gender. This cake is yellow cake with chocolate frosting. My favorite, of course. Anyways, the frosting of the middle layer will tell us if we're having a boy or a girl", Kitty explained.

They decided that Lance and Kitty would cut the cake and the first piece would go to Lance, since he was the proud father. Slowly, they cut the first piece. Without realizing it, they held their breath as they put the piece on to the plate. "IT'S A BOY!!!!" Kitty screamed! She and her mother, Theresa were yelling and jumping. Lance was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm having a son!" he yelled. He was so excited. Carmen was excited, but wasn't about to start jumping.

The rest of the weekend was spent shopping for the baby. Theresa took Lance and Kitty to Baby's 'R Us to buy some necessities. They bought bath stuff, diapers, decorations, a first aid kit and any other thing they could think of. All that was left to buy was more diapers and the furniture. Professor X had called to see how everything had gone when Kitty and Lance told her parents. Before he hung up, he told them he had a surprise for them when they came home.

_What could the surprise be? Tune in next time to find out!.... or just click to the next Chapter_


	6. Pregnant XMen? Will the jumpsuit fit?

Although Kitty was sad to leave her parents, she was excited to go home and tell everyone that she was having a boy. On the way there, they stopped and two cakes that said "it's a boy" on them. Everyone greeted them when they came in. They were all eager to hear what Kitty was having. The boys came for the food. They could care less what Kitty was having. (You know boys) Professor Xavier had even invited the Brotherhood to join in on the party.

Kitty got everyone's attention. For fun, everyone wrote down their name and their guess as to what the baby would be: a boy or a girl. Once the votes were in, Kitty and Lance made their exciting announcement. "Well, here is the moment we have all been waiting for. Drum roll please", Lance said. Toad, Pietro, Kurt and Evan all did their little drum roll. Kitty and Lance looked at each other. "We're having a boy!" they said is unison.

There were happy and sad shouts across the room. Everyone was happy for Kitty except for Scott. He was still crazy about Kitty. _Now that she's pregnant, it'll be even harder for me to get her away from that hood! I WILL find a way to have her. _"She WILL be mine!" he said. Everyone turned to stare at him. He looked down and realized he had blurted that last part out while standing on the coffee table. He turned red and got down. "Sorry. Heh heh heh."

Kitty was afraid she knew who Scott was talking about. Ever since he told her he had feelings for her, he's been staring her down at any chance. He took any opportunity to brush up against her when passing her in the hallway or sitting a little too close on the couch. She never told Lance about him expressing his feelings for her, because she didn't want things to get bad between them again.

If he didn't calm down with his crush, she would _half_ to tell Lance. The only problem is that he would be mad she never told him before, even though he was suppose to have already known. He wouldn't think that she would ever leave him for Scott, but he would want to know; especially since Kitty and Scott live in the same house. Kitty hoped that since Lance would be moving in, Scott would chill out with the whole crush deal.

_Will Scott mess things up for our happy preggo couple? Will Lance find out and kill Scott? _

_Author's Note: I think Kitty should be on the next sixteen and pregnant. Lol. I LOVE that show_


	7. Baby Makes Three

That night, the professor showed them his surprise. He bought dressers, a crib that would turn into a bed when the baby got older, a changing table and a rocking chair. It was all in cherry wood. This was Kitty's favorite.

_Five months later_

Rogue and Amara helped Kitty walk into the house. Lance carried the baby in followed by Kitty's parents, the Brotherhood and the rest of the X-Men bearing all her gifts.

"Five months of puking, mood swings, and crying paid off", Pietro said slapping Lance on the back. "This kid is the cutest baby since I was born." "Pietro, you are so full of yourself", Rogue laughed. Kitty smiled. Ever since she announced her pregnancy, everyone was really cool about it. The X-Men and the Brotherhood were getting along great.

"Lance Marcus Alvers", Kitty said holding the baby in her arms. _He's perfect_. Lance took Marcus from Kitty. Kitty wanted to name him after Lance but she also liked the name Marcus, so that's what they called him. "Welcome home Marcus." he said smiling at his new son. He held Marcus any chance he got. He also beamed over his new son every chance he got. He loved to show off his pictures of Marcus to his co-workers, friends, and anyone else.

The professor came in to see the baby. He didn't get to come by the hospital, because a new mutant had come to the mansion, but he did send flowers. Lance pouted in a joking way as he handed his son to the professor. The professor smiled as he held Marcus. Kitty had been like a daughter to him, so Marcus was like his adopted grandson. No doubt this baby would be spoiled.

Kitty watched as the professor smiled at the baby. Her heart dropped for a moment as the professor's smile faded into a frown. "Professor? Is something wrong?" Kitty asked. "Kitty, may I speak to you and Lance in private?" he asked her and Lance telepathically. Kitty nodded as she excused herself and Lance to go into their bedroom with the professor.

_AH!!! What's gonna happen? Is something wrong with Marcus?_


	8. Is My Baby Okay?

"What's wrong Professor? Is it Marcus?" Kitty asked nervously. "Kitty, I don't know how to tell you this but there's something different about Marcus", Professor Xavier tried to explain. "I think he may be a mutant. It makes sense because his parents are mutants, but I've never heard of an infant mutant", he said. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't care if her baby was a mutant. Lance didn't care either.

"If it's okay with you two, I'd like to do a little research. If Marcus is a mutant, we may have to care for him differently than if he were normal, as we say", Professor X said. Kitty looked at Lance who nodded as if he didn't want his son to be studied, but he trusted the professor. "I will ask permission for everything I do. You two will not be left in the dark at all. I understand your worry, but I will not do anything I wouldn't do to my own child. Marcus is like my own grandson, so I assure you he is in good hands", he finished. Lance nodded and said, "I am not comfortable with the idea of my son being researched but I trust you completely Professor."

After a few weeks of researching, they discovered that Marcus was the first documented mutant baby. The professor did some research and found out that Marcus had two abilities. He could shape shift and he could read minds as well as lift things with his mind. This made the Professor feel even more like the grandfather. Rogue and Pietro were excited to find out that their godchild would be the first documented mutant baby. (They aren't together btw. Rogue is engaged to Remy and Pietro is dating Tabitha)

Kitty was sitting outside, holding Marcus when the new mutant approached her. "Hey Kitty. Hey Marcus", he said. "Hey Jacob", Kitty said smiling. Kitty liked the new mutant. Jacob's ability was that he was very handy with machines. He could snap his fingers and have a machine together and running. He had some kind of magnetic energy in his body that enabled him not only to put machines together without touching them, but he could also fix them.

They sat talking until the professor came to talk to Kitty. "I wanted to wait until Lance got home, but I need to tell you something. It's extremely urgent", he said. Kitty and Jacob looked at each other, and then looked at the professor. "I recently discovered something. Magneto and Mystique will be after Marcus. They know he is a mutant and I recently found out that infant mutants are extremely powerful", he said sadly.

Kitty felt tears rushing to her eyes as she hugged Marcus closer to her. Just then, Rogue came running. "Kitty! It's an emergency! Lance!" Rogue said between breaths. Kitty gasped and ran towards Rogue, still holding Marcus. "What happened? Is Lance okay?" Kitty asked frantically. "He was walking up to the house when Saber-tooth came out from nowhere. He was slapping Lance around punching him and kicking him. He was laughing like he was having fun. Then, he picked Lance up and ran off', Rogue said trying to catch her breath. Kitty fell to the ground crying. Rogue ran and told the professor what happened.

_Oh no! Lance! Will Marcus be safe? Who told Magneto about Marcus? When can Kitty and Lance have a normal family?_


	9. You Left the Baby With Him?

"X-Men, get ready to leave. Meet up at the BlackBird We will find Lance and bring him home", Professor Xavier announced over the intercom. Everyone was rushing around. Kitty didn't know what to do. She wanted to go find Lance, but she couldn't leave Marcus. Jacob offered to go with them and watch Marcus from inside the jet. _That sounds safe. We'll all be near the jet and the professor won't go farther than right outside it. _Kitty agreed and got her and Marcus ready.

"Well, well. You look pretty good in that outfit. Can't tell you ever had a baby." Scott said. Kitty jumped. It made her nervous to be alone in a room with Scott. "Scott, I don't have time for you. I have to find my boyfriend! While we're on the subject though, you need to stop this little crush thing you have on me. I am with Lance and we are in love. I am not going to be with you Scott. Just give up already", Kitty said rushing off. "I will never give up until you are mine", Scott muttered under his breath.

Kitty shuddered as she rushed past Scott. She made it to the jet and sat down next to Rogue. Wolverine was driving, Professor Xavier in the co-pilots chair. Rogue helped Kitty keep Marcus calm during the flight. Kitty didn't want to take him in an airplane for at least a few months but this was an emergency. She said a few silent prayers on the way.

When they landed, Kitty gave a few quick instructions to Jacob as she handed him Marcus' car seat and diaper bag. He nodded and she ran out with everyone else. "I'm going to be right outside the jet trying to get some kind of signal from Lance", the professor said to Jacob. Jacob nodded.

While Kitty and the others were searching, her cell phone began to ring. "Kitty? It's Lance! Where are you and Marcus?" Lance said. Kitty could tell he was struggling to breathe. "Lance? Where are you? Are you okay? What happened", Kitty asked frantically. "Whatever you do Kitty, don't let Marcus out of your sight! Whatever you do, do NOT leave him alone with Jacob!" Lance said.

_One of my shorter chapters, I believe. I hope you're enjoying the suspense. I try to cut each chapter at a suspenseful part._


	10. Baby's First Kidnapping

Kitty dropped the phone and ran towards the jet. She was almost there when the jet turned on and flew out of site. Kitty fell to the ground crying hysterically. Everyone ran to her trying to console her but she couldn't be consoled. She cried so hard she passed out.

Rogue had picked up Kitty's phone after she dropped it and got the rest of the story from Lance. With Kitty passed out, Rogue filled everyone in on what was going on. "We've been tricked! Jacob came as a spy for Magneto! He was supposed to get Marcus from Lance and Kitty! They sent Saber-tooth after Lance as revenge for joining us, and to distract us." she said.

"I guess they decided that if they kidnapped Lance, we'd be too busy looking for him to focus on Marcus", Kurt suggested.

"I should have known. Magnetic abilities, working well with machines. He must be related to Magneto", Professor Xavier said. Suddenly, Kitty woke up. She looked around frantically for Marcus, hoping it was all a bad dream and that someone was just holding him. When she saw that it wasn't a dream, she started sobbing and once again, fell asleep. The rest of the ride was silent. Everyone was on edge, worried about Marcus. They all loved him so much. Wolverine was especially worried. He didn't think a soft-side existed in Magneto or Saber-tooth. Maybe Mystique. If that were the case, what would happen to Marcus?

Lance was waiting outside when they got back to the mansion. He told everyone about how Saber-tooth had driven him here and threw him off. He had a broken leg that Dr. McCoy finally managed to put a cast on. For now, Lance was on crutches. Kitty woke up and ran to Lance. She almost knocked him over. He held her as she cried uncontrollably. She felt better with Lance here for her, but she wouldn't be okay until Marcus was in her arms.

"Lance, I may have an idea that will help us find Marcus", Professor X said coming towards Lance, who was sitting on the couch with Kitty laying her head on his lap. "Anything that will help my son", Lance said. "I'm thinking that maybe if I can access your memory, I can find some clues to help us find out where you were being held. I think Marcus was taken to that same place", the professor said.

Lance sat nervously as the professor began to access his thoughts. He didn't like the idea of Professor Xavier finding any of Lance's past in his memory, or any thoughts of Kitty… "I think I know where Marcus is!" the professor said. Lance jumped, waking up Kitty. Everyone ran into the room. "They took Marcus to a cabin in the woods. I heard a lake nearby." he said. "The closest lake is Lake Bayville!" Wolverine exclaimed, running out the door. Wolverine was the first to leave, taking his motorcycle.

"We can't take the jet, so Kurt will teleport Kitty and Lance. Rogue will drive the van with the new mutants. Scott, can you drive me, and Jean ?" he asked. Scott nodded. Everyone got into their vehicles. Kurt teleported with Kitty and Lance.

_Phew! I'm glad Lance is okay. Hopefully soon, Kitty can relax with her baby and her bofriend _


	11. Fight for the Future

Lance and Kitty stood. Kitty stood up slowly as Lance moved in front of her. Sabre-tooth lunged at Lance, thankfully missing Kitty and Marcus. "Lance!" Kitty yelled, hoping and praying that he would be okay.

Lance was thrown into a rock. Although he wouldn't show it, he was terrified! Here he was trying to save his family. The odds were against him. After all, he had a broken leg and was up against someone even Wolverine had trouble with. Lance got up and fell back down. He was so weak and couldn't even stand up without being in pain. Sabre-tooth laughed at Lance, seeing the pain on his face. He slashed Lance's chest leaving four large gashes which bled freely.

Kitty watched with tears in her eyes, unsure of what to do. She wanted to help Lance so badly, but she couldn't leave Marcus. Magneto was after him and Jacob was there. He would grab Marcus the second he was left alone. And Kitty could not and would not let that happen.

Lance was laying there and he wasn't moving. Sabre-tooth leaned down to sniff him and see if he was still alive or if he had killed the stupid kid. He leaned down to sniff Lance when suddenly everything went black.

Lance had a large rock in his hand and knocked Sabre-tooth out as soon as he got close enough. He knew that he had to get Kitty and Marcus out of there before Sabre-tooth woke up. He walked over to where Kitty was standing and leaned down to grab his crutch. Jacob walked forward snickering.

"Where do you think you two are going with that baby?", Jacob asked. "Daddy is in no condition to fight," he laughed evilly. Kitty handed Marcus to Lance and lunged at Jacob, kicking him in the lower chest. He landed hard on his back, shocked by what had happened and how fast it happened. Kitty went back to grab Lance's crutch. Jacob managed to jump back on his feet and grabbed a nearby branch.

Kitty charged at him with the crutch. He dodged it and proceeded to knock her off her feet. She jumped and did a back flip. Jacob laughed and thrust the stick in the direction of her face. She blocked his advances with the crutch and started to circle him. They circled each other like predators until Jacob lunged at her. She knocked him down, but he didn't get up. She was so ready for this to be over that she forgot to check to see if Jacob was really unconscious. Before Lance could warn her, Jacob had knocked Kitty in the back of her head.

Jacob laughed evilly and took a step towards Lance. Marcus, who sensed the tension in the air (and who was hungry) began to cry. Lance tried to calm him down but it was no use. Kitty's motherly instincts kicked in and she awoke to her baby's cries. She got up slowly to be as stealthy as possible. She used her ability to sink into the earth. Kitty got right behind Jacob and grabbed his leg, making him buried up to his shoulders. She proceeded to bury Sabre-tooth up to his jaw.

When she was done, she walked over to Jacob. "You messed with the X-men, you messed with my boyfriend, you messed with my baby and you messed with me. You're not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed now are you?", she smirked. She slapped his face with every bit of strength she had. Lance was proud of her strength. He had even flinched when he heard the slap. "Can't keep your hands off me can you?", Jacob teased. "You are lucky Lance is here. The things I would do to you, if I had the chance", Jacob said evilly. That was all it took for Lance to use Jacob as his own punching bag. He beat him to a bloody pulp. Kitty tried to stop him but Lance didn't stop until he couldn't even recognize the guy.

Lance and Kitty got all their stuff and packed it into the van. They would tell Wolverine and the others as soon as they could get cell phone reception. Once Marcus was safely secured, they drove home. It was a long drive but perfect. They had some time to talk without any distractions. Kitty was just happy to have Marcus back. She rode next to him rather than in the front. Whenever they stopped to use the bathroom or eat, they would switch so Lance could be with his son as well. Finally, they were complete again.

_Aw. Don't you just love a happy ending? I know I do. But there is still one more chapter left. What will happen next? Wouldn't you like to know. Then click on the button that takes you to the next chapter. But do not forget to review! _


	12. The End! Or Is It?

Epilogue:

Scott finally gave up his obsession with Kitty. Yes, it was an obsession. Jean discovered pictures of Kitty in his room along with one of her sweaters. (Total creeper right?) It took some counseling but he is now back to normal, or as normal as he can get. Pietro convinced Magneto to stop hunting Marcus down. Magneto may have agreed but it's not like we can trust him.

A few days after they returned home from rescuing Marcus, Lance proposed to Kitty, who gladly accepted. They got married and became such a happy family. Scott and Jean are back together working on their relationship and trying to keep him from obsessing over Kitty. (I couldn't leave him totally without anyone to love.) Everything seemed to be perfect….. at least for now.

All good things must come to an end. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading my story. If you liked it, or even if you didn't like it, please review. If you have any ideas you would like to suggest for another story, let me know. Thanks again.

I re-did the last two chapters so hopefully, you all will like it. I am working on ideas for new stories but it all depends considering my work schedule and schoolwork. So stay tuned!


End file.
